


Shitty Smut Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Clean - Fandom
Genre: +some other shit, Lemon, M/M, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, cringe here, end me, mr. clean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I don't know this is just purposely supposed to be sicknasty and since I can't write well, it fucking sucks. So enjoy what you can.





	Shitty Smut Stories

A boy sat in a sunlight filled room, his name was Lemon. He didn't know why he was in this sunlight filled room, but he stayed there just in case someone or something found him. It had been hours since Lemon had gone into this room, still no one had come into the room. Lemon pondered aloud to himself "I wonder if I'm just dreaming this all up! That would sure be a knee slapper!" Little did he know that it would actually be a dick slapper. In a sudden burst of energy the door to the room had sprung open and Lemon jumped back. A man had entered the room, this man was in clad in only a neon pink jockstrap that left his glorious ass cheeks red from the sun. His huge bulge flailed around every time he moved. He walked up to Lemon and said in a deep ass voice "~Oh, Lemon-kun I finally found you, I've got so much to do to you. I mean I wont skip the foreplay, but that's a given." Lemon just looked at the man with a disgusted look on his face. "Who the fuck are you!?!" screamed Lemon, his face still curled in a revolted look. "I am Mr.Clean™ and long story short I have written many stories about me fucking you on Deviant Art™." Mr.Clean™ said with a face the screamed pedophile or serial killer. "Oh, Okay. Do your worst daddy. " Lemon said with a mad blush on his face. Both of their dicks were fully erect by now and the foreplay hadn't even started. Mr.Clean™ had brought out some Mr. Clean Liquid Muscle Multi-Purpose Household Cleaner With Febreze Freshness, Meadows & Rain, 16 Oz™ for lube. Lemon's eyes widened with lust, dick red and hard already leaking precome, Lemon just wanted that bald cleaner dick in his ass. Mr.Clean™ leaned down and whispered in Lemon's ear "Mr. Clean Liquid Muscle cleaning products have 2.5X more power in every drop*. This all-purpose cleaner penetrates tough stains to help lift them right off. The unique auto-stop dosing cap automatically stops the flow when you squeeze it into the bucket of water to ensure that less is wasted. Dilute this powerful all purpose cleaner in water for floor cleaning or apply a small amount directly to a sponge or surface to clean tables, countertops, sinks, stovetops and more! *based on cleaning ingredients vs. 40oz Mr. Clean.". Lemon moaned in ecstasy, his little 1 centimeter cock leaking more and more precome. Mr.Clean finally listened to Lemon's silent pleas to be fucked, so he poured the Mr. Clean Liquid Muscle Multi-Purpose Household Cleaner With Febreze Freshness, Meadows & Rain, 16 Oz™ into Lemon's asshole and onto his own cock. Mr.Clean™ stroked his cock a couple of times before shoving it into Lemon's ass. Neither of them could stop the moans that slipped past their lips. The heat and friction were so intense both of them had to keep themselves from cumming. Mr.Clean™ started to thrust at a supersonic pace that caused the Mr. Clean Liquid Muscle Multi-Purpose Household Cleaner With Febreze Freshness, Meadows & Rain, 16 Oz™ to squelch out of Lemon's asshole. Lemon finally squeezed around Mr.Clean's™ cock and caused them to both cum in sync. they both fell asleep after that and formed an eternal bond which diludged into a trilogy series called 'The Fellowship of the Clean'. THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> To my friends: I love you, but I also hate you
> 
>  
> 
> fuck you


End file.
